When a Mia loves a Michael
by punk-rock-princess 2040
Summary: When Michael kisses Mia, she doesnt know what to think? But when she has to spend the night at his place because of Lily, it becomes an eventful evening for to love struck people. (wink wink nudge nudge) Complete YAY
1. Default Chapter

My 1st fanfic I feel special. I really hope you like it to those who read it anyway.  
  
Its 3 weeks before the dance and 3 weeks and 1 day before I leave for Genovia to meet my people. I am Amelia Princess of Genovia heir to all of Genovia so I'm told. I am in love and nobody knows, it's my best friend Lily's brother. Micheal Moscovitz. I have loved him since I met him, when I was in kindergarten when I met Lily. We were playing in the sandpit when an older boy came up behind Lily and gave her a fright when he called out boo in her ear. "Michael, you meany" she said. That was the first time I laid eyes on him. He had windswept brown hair that covered the tops of his heart melting brown eyes. I think I am in deep heart crushing love. He was older then me but only a couple of years it didn't matter.  
  
At school I was walking towards my G&T class when someone called out my name. "Mia, hey Mia wait up" I turned around to see Lily running up to me. "Hey Lils, what's up?" I said still walking. "Mum and Dad are going away for the weekend, I am allowed invite a couple of friends over, I thought maybe you, Tina and Shameeka could stay tonight and then we will do something tomorrow" she asked. "Lily I got princess lessons tonight then I have a meeting with some ambassador of some country at 5 tomorrow, but I can come over after lessons, but I will have to leave at 3 because I have to go meet Sebastiano for what I am wearing" I told her as we walked into G&T.  
  
There he was leaning over pieces of paper and listening to music through his headphones, moving his head to the rhythm. There were two seats next to the window across from him. I sat next to the window, trying not to stare and Lily pinched my arm. "Ow Lily, what the hell was that for" I said rubbing my shoulder. "You weren't paying attention, anyway I said that was fine and that we could do something early on Saturday morning, ok with you" she said. "Yeh that'd be good, thanks Lil" I said. I got out my Algebra homework, I didn't notice Michael come over to talk to Lily. Suddenly I heard a voice say "your mean't to add and divide not times and subtract Thermopolis" I looked up to see Michael looking down at me. "ahh thanks Michael" I spluttered out. "So hows it going, Thermopolis" he said pulling a chair up in front of me and sitting down. "Not so good, I failed my last algebra test and grandmere is being more a bitch then she ever has been, being so close to going to Genovia and all" I said with a sigh. "What a pain, I'd hate a Gran like that, but if you want I can tutor you with your algebra through G&T" he said with a shrug. 'Did he just ask what I think he asked 'I thought to myself? "Oh my god that'd be great. If it's ok by you though" I said to him. "No problem, Thermopolis". She didn't pay much attention to the work, she just sat and tried to look serious but she was just looking at him, his perfect face, how his hair fell into his eyes and his perfect body.  
  
Suddenly the bell for the start of lunch rang, she jumped. "Shit" she said. "Well cya round, Thermopolis" he said turning around and putting his stuff in his bag. As she walked out the door she looked over her shoulder to see him looking at her, he just smiled and she blushed and sped out the door. "Hey princess, wait up" Lars called after her. "Hi Lars" I said waving at him. "What do you want for lunch" he said. "Umm, I'll have a salad and a diet coke" I said. "Ok, so how was G&T" he asked. 'That's why I feel comfortable with Lars as my bodyguard; he is so easy to talk to'. "It was good, Michael is helping me with my algera" I said. "Did I hear my name" someone said from behind. I turned to see Michael walking behind me. "Yes you did, I was just telling Lars how you kindly offered to help me with my algebra" I told him. "Its no big deal, I told you I am happy to do it" he said with a shrug. Her stomach did this flip flop motion. "So I hear you are staying at my house tonight" he said casually walking beside her. "Umm yes seems so, but I wont be there till a little later because I have princess lessons, are you going to be there or are you going out" I asked trying not to sound weird. "No, I think I will just stay home and work on Crackhead" he said. 'Yes, more time with Michael' she thought to herself. "I'll go get you salad, princess" said Lars walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
Not noticing Michael, she sat down on a bench, but cam aware when he sat down right in front of her. "May I join you, Princess" he said. I hate when people say that, he has known me most of my life. "Please don't call me that, and I don't care you can sit there if you want" she said. "Sorry" he said. We ate and we talked, when the bell went we parted. "I'll cya later, Thermopolis" he said and walked off to his class. The day ended uneventful, when the bell went for end of the day, Mia ran out of the door, so she wouldn't be late for princess lessons. On her way she accidentally ran into someone, she fell on top of the person pushing the person down onto the floor. "Shit, I am so sorry" I said trying to get up, but the person had there hands around my waist. "It's ok" said the familiar male voice. "Michael, are you ok" I said getting up, but that made it worst because I accidentally moved into a position were I was straddling him. "Ah shit, sorry again" I said quickly getting up. "Weird" he said. I put my hand out to him, he took it getting up and standing quite close to me. We were just inches away, when he suddenly kissed me on the lips, he pulled back with a smile, I ran. I don't know why, I just did. 


	2. Work it out

YAY!! I am actually continuing a story I feel special. I feel extra special with the reviews I got a review from a girl in France like mega awesome, and one big thanks to the only person I know from fanfic, Kc or Love eternity, because she is one funny bugger. If any of you guys have msn id love to get to knows ya, u can get my email from this site. On with the show.  
  
I think was getting more pissed of by the minute. I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. Who would? I have just been kissed by my long time crush. I still don't know what to make of it? Does he like? Was it a cruel degrading joke? Or was I dreaming? The feeling of his lips on mine was so real so that takes away the possibility of it being a dream. I touched my lips with my finger tips. "Amelia pay attention, now as I was saying, this Friday Gwenivere, Duchess of Poland is holding a ball here in New York in honour of her daughters engagement, you are to attend on behalf of Genovia, you are allowed to choose your escort but if you don't I'm sure Rene will be happy to escort you, you have your dress fitting with Sebastiano at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow, you may go now" she finished with a dismissive wave of her hand. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. When we were in the elevator Lars was talking to someone on his mobile, couldn't but think what I was going to do when I see Michael. In the limo I started to think about the ball and started to see sad images of me and Rene dancing. Its not that I don't like, he can just be a bit overbearing at times. He is always sucking up to Grandmere, its like he's in love with her or something. What a suck up! "We are here, Princess" Lars said. "Thanks Lars, I will call you tomorrow to tell you were to pick me up" I said getting up to go. Just as I was out the door, "Good luck, Princess' I heard Lars say to me. "Thanks" I said slowly moving towards the apartment lobby. I took the stairs because I figured it would give me a little more time to think. When I reached there floor, I started walking towards there door. When I got a couple doors away, I saw a figure sitting next to it. It was Michael. I was thinking of turning back, when his head suddenly spun around to face me. I found myself walking towards him and we met halfway. "Hi" he said to me. "Hi" I said, I couldn't think of anything else. "So how was your princess lessons" he asked. I think he was trying to soften me for the big blow. Suddenly I was blurting out everything, "They were ok, I have to attend a stupid ball on behalf of so stupid Duchess of Poland, and Grandmere said I could bring an escort but if I don't find one Rene is going to escort me". "Oh ok, so umm about to day Mia, I just wanted to say......." He was about to say something when Lily burst out the door. "I thought I heard you Mia, come on, Shameeka couldn't make it so its just you me and Tina ok" she said dragging me through the door. "I'll talk to you later ok" Michael said closing the door behind us. "Ok" I said going after Lily.  
  
We watched movies, ate pizza and gossiped about stuff. When I had finished putting on my boxers and t-shirt, brushing my teeth and hair in the bathroom, I walked past Michael's room to hear him listening to one of my favourite bands Rooney (A.N. attention to all this is my favourite band in the world) and tying on his laptop. I couldn't but stop and lean against the doorway and watch. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music, when it ended I opened my eyes to see Michael watching me with his jaw hanging open. I felt myself blush and he blushed also. He got up and suddenly put of no where I croaked "was that kiss real or a cruel joke?" He looked shocked, he came and took my hands in his, "offcourse that kiss wasn't a joke, I love you Mia Thermopolis, even before you were a princess I loved you" he said turning away. I pushed his face towards mine and said "I love you too, since the day we met". He moved down on me and kissed me. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and played with his hair. When we came up for air I couldn't but help feel something breathing against the back of my legs. Pavlou, Michael's dog, was standing at the door watching us. I giggled. "I think we should close the door" he said closing it. He suddenly grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stated kissing me while moving towards the bed. He laid back down on it, me on top of him. He started to kiss my neck and my collarbone. He came back to my mouth and pushed his tongue in, my first French kiss. Suddenly the door burst open, I looked up to see a very shocked Lily standing in the doorway. "Um hi Lil" I said trying to get up, but Michael just pulled me back down. I giggled. "Umm Hi, so are you guys like boyfriend or girlfriend or something" she said. "Yes we are, if that's alright with you" he said looking at me. "That would be fine by me, my boyfriend" I said to him. He smiled and said "That's good enough for me, my beautiful girlfriend".  
  
That was the happiest moment of my life  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked it, if you want more tell me. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I feel special tear. My god I am such a sap  
  
Cya's 


End file.
